Off the Hook
by Holtzmanned
Summary: "What is so goddamn special about you, Beca Mitchell?" I asked finally which caused her to space out. She didn't speak a word, she just stared blankly at the ground. This is it. I have to tell her, there's no turning back. I have to tell her my feelings for her which started ever since I walked to her shower. One-Shot. Chloe's Point of View. Set during the Fight Scene in PP2.


"I'm outta here." Her words shattered my heart into a million pieces. I can already feel my insides moving but on the outside, _I'm frozen_. I can't move a muscle, I'm watching the tiny brunette that stole my heart away from me ever since I walked to her shower. _She's turning her back at me_ _ **again**_. She's doing that shit again, it hasn't even been one day since she last did that to me and now she's pulling off that shit again, to me. _Why is she doing this to me?_

"Oh you're just gonna leave now? You just—" I couldn't finish my sentence as tears started to fill up my eyes. I wanted to cry, I wanted to show her how much I want her to be mine. I wanted her ever since but she's straight. I know for a fact she's straight and she has Jesse. She has that movie geek, Jesse. I don't want her to see that I'm begging for her to stay with us, **with me**. I don't want her to see that I'm weak for her. I must be strong around her to show her I don't need her to make me happy but the truth is, she's the main reason for my happiness. More or less, she's the reason why I decided to intentionally fail just to stay with the Bellas, but you know what? She's the only reason why I wanted to stay but I just keep falling for everything she does. She doesn't even show affection to me, she even kept her internship around me all this time? Why would she do that? I know for a fact that she had called me as her best friend, and with her saying that broke my heart. Beca Mitchell already stole my heart and she breaks it, in a million pieces. I couldn't even count how I tried to patch up my heart. She made me question my sexuality and I'm wondering if she's questioning too. But that's… impossible.

I managed to drift out of my thoughts as I saw her started walking away from me. I reacted fast as I took the chance to stop her, I ran to her, grabbed her wrist which made her turn around to face me. I can feel her breath lingering which makes me shiver and sends butterflies down to my stomach.

"Chloe, what the hell?" she muttered but she did not move a muscle. She decided to stay there and our faces are only inches apart. I was starting to think that I should kiss her. Should I? I should not. I don't want to be the destroyer of Beca and Jesse's relationship. I guess, I'll just have to tell her.. This is the time, I know this is, there's no turning back.

"Chloe, what's going on?" Beca pulled away with her brow raised at me.

"I-I.."

"That's not going to help, Chloe," she told me as she started to turn back around but I managed to grab her wrists again.

"No!" I told her.

"What?"

"You, turning your back at me again. Why are you doing that to me? Why are you constantly hurting my feelings with your actions? Why did you keep your internship from me?"

"Chlo—" she tried to speak up. That's all she did.

"I thought you called me as your best friend, you know in every step of your fucking way, I will always support you. I will never neglect you, Beca. I love you for who you are, I love your 'badassness' yet you still manage not to tell me about it. I'm like the first person you should tell me that. For fuck's sake, you called me as your goddamn best friend. Friend! Why the hell are you like that, Beca? Who told you to mix up my feelings all the time? You keep on making me happy to making me depressed, you make me cry over you sometimes."

"Wha—"

"What is so goddamn special about you, Beca Mitchell?" I asked finally which caused her to space out. She didn't speak a word, she just stared blankly at the ground. I noticed that our friends were not around anymore, I noticed that they haven't been here since I started rambling about Beca hurting my feelings.

 _1 minute._

 _2 minutes._

 _5 minutes._

She still hasn't spoke a word. I already feel my legs getting tired but I put that thought away and kept waiting for Beca to respond.

 _She's still loading._

"I—I," she started to speak up. "I don't know."

"That's it?" I asked harshly and crossed my arms. "That's what you're going to say to me?"

She didn't reply instead she gave me slight nod.

"You're doing the fucking thing again! Why the fuck are you always hurting my feelings? Your words. Your actions."

"Why are you so affected with me doing simple things that causes you to get hurt?"

"Because I'm in love with you!" I blurted out. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ I blurted it out. _No. Holy Fucking Fuck._ I just told her I'm in love with her. _Oh my God. No. FUCK._

She's not responding. She's staring at the ground behind me again. This is my chance to save myself.

"You're in love with me?" she reiterated before I even had the chance to speak, I sighed out heavily and gave a slight nod as I looked down. "I—I don't know what to say."

"Just leave it, please just forget that all of this ever happened. Please forget whatever I said, remove it from your DJ mind, please just have an idea about what song we are going to perform at the World's. I—I have to go." I turned around while I felt my tears running through my eyes. _Why does she make me feel like this?_ I started to take steps and I was hoping that she would grab my wrists and stop me. As I took more steps, she didn't try to stop me so I continued walking.

And there she did it. She pulled me to her which made me face her and gaze at her beautiful dark blue eyes again.

"I guess I'm doing what you were doing a while ago now, huh?" she chuckled.

Before I even started to respond, she placed her very soft delicate lips onto mine. Her lips are softer than I expected. Why was I even expecting anyway? Again, the "cliché", butterflies going around my stomach, my mind was empty instead I just enjoyed her kissing me because this won't last long. I kissed her back, _of course_. I placed my arms around my neck as our tongues travelled to each other's mouths. _I'm kissing Beca Effin Mitchell._ The kiss lasted for a few seconds but it seemed like we were kissing forever. I already missed her lips and her scent was so strong, it was killing me.

She gave me a soft smile after she pulled away, "I always wanted to do that ever since the shower."

I blushed and beamed back, "Same here."

"You're a great kisser, Beale," she complimented me and again, she's making me blush furiously again. I mumbled a small "thanks". "You know, I feel the same way… I—I, um, I didn't know what to feel like. This was messing up my mind, like all the time. Jesse knows actually, I just asked him to be my fake boyfriend so I can be safe with.. myself. Am I in love with you or I am just infatuated? I don't know! Everything you do makes me fall for you, your voice, your dimples, your scar, your personality, your bright blue eyes that remind me of the skies. You are always messing up my mind ever since the shower, when you walked out of my shower I began to rethink about my sexuality. I—I'm weird about this stuff like super. I—"

I interrupted her with a small peck on her lips. "You are weird, anyways." I winked while she chuckled.

"Why are you doing this to me as well?"

"I don't know. I'm asking the same thing," I smirked while she smiled and blushed.

"WHOO! BLOE GUYS!" I heard the familiar Aussie accent. "BLOE! BLOE! BLOE! Stacie! Our ship is freaking sailing!"

"Whoooo!" Stacie put her hands up and started to dance a little.

"I'm crying so much, guys. I'm very happy for you," Fat Amy told us while we just blushed. "Finally! We've been waiting for three years."

"Wait what?" Beca seemed surprised.

"Are you blind, Mitchell? Your tension is so thick. It's so palpable, we're not blind, guys. The rehearsals, the performances, and we can't forget about last night in the tent. I saw you guys reaching for a Spiderman kiss," Amy winked at us.

"This is so relieving! You solved your romantic tension, so this is off the hook," Stacie spoke. "Finally, I thought you two were never going to confess your feelings to each other."

"Okay, Beca and Chloe, now that you two spoke about your feelings, we still have work to do," Aubrey told us while we rolled our eyes and laughed.

"You guys are so weird when you're always together," Fat Amy told us while she laughed. "Ever since we saw your tension, you always seem to act weird around each other."

"She's my weirdo," Beca pointed at me.

"What?" I asked her, blushing furiously.

"You're my weirdo," she winked. "I told you that you were weird, right?" I nodded. "Well, you're my weirdo and I'm proud to call you that.

I smiled, "You're a weirdo as well, _my weirdo_."


End file.
